Stolen Kisses
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Spock enjoys how Kirk loves their relationship. In private, he creates dates and romance. In public, he steals kisses from Spock, even at the most embarrassing moments. Spock responds. Spirk.


**Stolen Kisses**

_Spock enjoys how Kirk loves their relationship. In private, he creates dates and romance. In public, he steals kisses from Spock, even at the most embarrassing moments. Spock responds. Spirk._

_Idea taken from frostywings on Tumblr - post/51136742558/mydeardollophead-can-i-just-have- kirk-giving_

...

...

Getting into a relationship with Captain James Tiberius Kirk was not as life changing as Spock had always thought it would be.

They still argued over mission plans and how recklessly Jim was behaving or how emotionless Spock was being. Spock still protected Jim to the best of his ability, both on and off the ship. They still played chess at least twice a week and shared meals together. Except now those meals were eaten as often in the mess as they were in either Jim or Spock's rooms.

Other changes were that one of their rooms was typically unoccupied at night. Spock spent the same amount of time in his as usual during the day, but in the evenings he would find himself in Jim's room; in Jim's bed. They would chat or kiss or have sex or simply sleep, but they were together at night more often than not.

They went on 'dates.' Spock was not exactly sure what a typical human 'date' entailed, but Jim managed to create these events seemingly at random and all over the ship or whatever planet they happened to be visiting. A private meeting on the observation deck, watching the stars and talking about whatever came to mind - usually something about science or a recently visited planet but also about their families or childhoods. A meal for two in a quiet, hidden corner of Engineering that Spock had never been to before. 'Hanging out' in the rec room with no one to interrupt them for hours. Dancing in zero gravity. The blue sunset of a new world, violet grass beneath their feet. Jim's semi-constant attempts to find an alcoholic beverage that affected Spock.

Spock was fine with all of this. He was not an emotional being, as he was half-Vulcan and had grown up around almost exclusively Vulcans. However, he enjoyed the time he spent with his captain, both on and off duty. He was actually rather fond of Jim's attempts to create so many different 'dates' while on board a starship for months at a time. He was not one to show affection in public, but Jim seemed to understand what Spock was thinking almost as fast as Spock himself thought it. Jim did not need any overt reactions nor extravagant shows of affection to somehow know exactly what Spock was feeling at any given time.

However, one of his favorite past times was trying to make Spock show the emotions he was feeling - indeed, their sexual encounters were certainly memorable. And Jim was very tactile, so a lot of his attempts to make Spock emotional involved touching of some sort. Spock should have been on the lookout for mischief as soon as he told Jim about Vulcan kisses.

The first time Jim did it was right in the middle of their shift. He stood from his chair and walked over to Spock's station, all business. Then, mid-sentence, he reached down and dragged the first two fingers of his right hand along the back of Spock's own. Spock had actually had to stop everything he was doing and simply stare at his captain with both eyebrows raised. Jim gave him a completely unrepentant look before sauntering away to chat with Pavel Chekov.

Thinking it had been an isolated incident, Spock filed it away and continued his work. Then it became routine.

Randomly during Alpha shift, Jim would come over to chat with him - not unusual in its own right - and drag his fingers along Spock's. In the middle of eating dinner with Doctor McCoy or Lieutenant Scott, he'd reach over to Spock's plate next to him and touch whichever hand was closest, brief and light but there. On away missions, in the middle of a field or forest or diplomatic meeting, he'd grab Spock's hand and run his fingers over Spock's.

At some point it stopped being a game and started being meaningful. Jim meant it, earnestly, every time. Spock could feel it through the skin to skin contact and see it in Jim's eyes. And when he knew that, Spock could hardly stay angry at his captain - friend, boyfriend, lover?

T'hy'la

Rolling one's eyes was a very human thing to do, but Spock gave into the impulse when, during a video conference on the bridge with a fellow Starfleet captain, Jim inconspicuously reached over and dragged a finger down Spock's index finger on the console railing next to him. They were discussing their joint mission that would begin in the morning and Jim was kissing him in front of everyone - not that anyone from either crew seemed to know that, thankfully.

Spock just let out the slightest of sighs to accompany his eye motion. Then he shifted his hand minutely and ran his index finger over Jim's instead.

The captain actually stuttered aloud, though otherwise managed to look unsurprised, at the action. Once he was done talking, he shot a questioning glance at Spock. Spock just shrugged one eyebrow, let his fingers drift over Jim's for a moment, and then turned to return to his station.

_PDA is not completely beyond me, Jim,_ he said with that action.

Behind him, Jim giggled. He wandered over to stand just behind Spock, leaned over, and whispered, "I think I like this side of you, Mr. Spock." There was a brief pause and then, "How about a date tonight, my rooms, and I'll wear the green shirt?"

Spock gave a short nod to agree and Jim walked back to his chair.

From then on, Spock would steal kisses just like his captain did. He simply chose only appropriate moments - not, for example, when standing before the entire royal court of a new planet or running from acid shooting lizards. And if in private, these Vulcan kisses led to human ones, or more _emotional_ responses, no one outside of them would ever know.

...

...

Alright, let me know what you think. Please visit the tumblr post that inspired this and maybe 'like' it if it strikes your fancy. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
